mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Mario Bros. 2
|caption = North American box art, with Mario holding a beet. |developer = Nintendo R&D4 |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Kensuke Tanabe |producer = Shigeru Miyamoto |designer = Shigeru Miyamoto |programmer = |artist = |writer = |composer = Koji Kondo |format = |release = October 9, 1988 NES / Famciom NAOctober 9, 1988 EUApril 28, 1989 AUMay 4, 1989 JPSeptember 14, 1992 Game Boy Advance JPMarch 21, 2001 NAJune 11, 2001 PALJune 22, 2001 |genre = Platform |mode = Single-player |rating = E for Everyone |platform = NES, SNES, Game Boy Advance, Wii, 3DS, Wii U |media = |requirement = |input = }} Super Mario Bros. 2, released in Japan as Super Mario USA ( ) and commonly abbreviated as SMB2, is a platform game developed and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Entertainment System video game console. The game was also remade as part of the Super Mario All-Stars collection for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES), released on August 1, 1993 in North America and December 16, 1993 in Europe. It was rereleased on the Wii's Virtual Console in Europe, Australia and New Zealand on May 25, 2007 and North America on July 2, 2007. Unlike the majority of other {[S|Mario|universe}} titles, Super Mario Bros. 2 was developed as a redesign of the Japanese Family Computer Disk System game Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic ( ) because the original Super Mario Bros. 2 (later re-labeled as Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels), released for the same platform in 1986, was deemed too difficult and had close similarities to the original game, so Nintendo decided not to release it in the west at that time. The redesigned western version of Super Mario Bros. 2 was released in Japan in 1992 under the title Super Mario USA. In the Super Smash Flash series Moves Some of 's attributes in Super Smash Flash 2 derived from this game, such as her ability to float in midair and pull out turnips from the ground which, unlike those in Super Mario Bros. 2, can deal more damage regarding the face of the turnip. Stages The stage called Mushroom Kingdom II, which appears in both Super Smash Flash and Super Smash Flash 2 is completely based on the levels of this game, mainly the overworld levels. The SSF2 version, however, features hazards the SSF did not. This includes the presence of Pidgit, a bird enemy whose flying carpet works as a platform, and Birdo, a mini-boss that can spit eggs to harm players. Items Another element appearing in both Super Smash Flash games is the Bob-omb item, which made its first appearance in this game. Much like in this game, the item is a dangerous one that will explode after a certain period of time, whether or not it is picked up and thrown. Music There are two original remixes of tracks from this game that appear as music tracks on in SSF2. The first is Overworld (Super Mario Bros. 2), an upbeat rendition of the game's overworld theme that serves as the stage's main track. The second is Caves (Super Mario Bros. 2), a funky remix of the game's cave theme that serves as the stage's alternate music track. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Mario universe Category:Nintendo